Aszyri Atryx (Without Khala's Light)
|-|Aiur= |-|Archonic Zealot= |-|Dark Templar= |-|Arch Templar= Summary A character adapted from my good friend's story based off of the Starcraft Universe. Aszyri is a Protoss Zealot and Templar of the Khalai. He's trained for many decades in order to serve Aiur. He's seen many battles as a Zealot, fighting for the Conclave at first and later, the Daelaam. In an accident with a Tal'darim Experiment that they were meant to shut down, Aszyri along with the entire Daelaam force was sent to a desolate solar system in between Galaxies. Finding that their Khala cannot reach the Daelaam, they are forced to survive until they hopefully get found. This is not as easy as it sounds however; as this planet is infested with Feral Zerg once of the Overmind's Swarm. One by one, Aszyri loses his allies as his enemies grow until one day; even the two High Templar with him receives fatal wounds. Noting that the young Zealot Warrior was not ready to become one with the Khala, the two High Templars gave their Psionic energy to the Zealot prior to their deaths; making him no different from an Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: Aszyri Atryx Origin: Without Khala's Light Gender: Male Age: 255 | 258 | 261 | 300 Classification: Zealot of Aiur | The Lost Zealot | The Dark Templar of the Khala | Ascended Protoss, Protoss Xel'Naga Date of Birth: Age 2247 Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | At least 8-B, High 6-C with High Templar abilities | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Psionic Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Limited Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Rage Power, Precognition (By using the Khala to peer into the future), Durability Negation (Psionic Blades ignore material strengths or density; only forcefields or other energy based obstacles can stop a Psi Blade), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Zealots are trained for intense mental dexterity and strength) | Flight, Berserk Mode, Situational One Hit Kill via Feedback, Durability Negation and Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic) via Psionic Storm, Mind Manipulation (Psionic Storm completely destroys and mangles the Psionic Energy in an area, including one's mind. Can also physically change another being's brain to suit his needs; such as rewiring an Ultralisk to turn on its own kind), Memory Manipulation (Implied to have erased the memory of Colonial Terrans and some Protoss in order to prevent their discovery of the Hybrid on the planet), Illusion Manipulation (Is able to cast almost lifelike illusions that can't be distinguished even with Machines, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification via Psionic Charge, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation (Technically pure Psionic Energy far more dangerous than regular electricity; easily capable of disintegration) | Void Manipulation, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation (If he fuses the Void's Shrouding ability with the Khala's mastery of Psionics, Aszyri is capable of erasing his presence to even the strongest of detectors and make him nigh untraceable), Summoning (Able to summon an entire Protoss and Zerg army with Void Energies taken from Hybrid), Gravity Manipulation (Crushed several Roaches into a puddle of blood and allowed Aszyri to run on walls as if running normally on the ground) | Danmaku, Regeneration (High), Power Mimicry (Due to "becoming one with the Khala" temporarily in his mind, he is able to completely replicate any and all energy-based abilities he sees or senses), Power Absorption (Is able to send any form of energy into the Khala; enhancing his own abilities while nullifying the opponent's strike) Attack Potency: Building Level (Easily knocks out Hydralisks and is able to literally tear Roaches limb from limb without the use of Psi Blades) | At least City Block Level (Was able to harm a Lesser Ultralisk, which took a 90 ton blast in the head and took no damage), Large Island Level With High Templar Abilities (With the powers given to him, his psionic potential and abilities are no different from that of the Archon | Multi-Continent Level (After calling upon the Void for power while utilizing the Khala's Mastery of Psionics, he created a massive storm that engulfed half the planet in Psionic Energy) | At least Multi-Continent Level (With Void Power Mastery in conjunction with the Khala, should be significantly stronger than before) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed, Hypersonic Combat Speed (Easily sliced the bullets out of the air from an entire Squad of Marines) | High Hypersonic (Was able to keep pace with even a Hybrid, who moves so fast that cameras previously able to view Mach 44 speeds was barely able to catch a glimpse of it), Teleportation spam makes him seem significantly faster | At least High Hypersonic | Relativistic (Was able to dodge Light Rays from several Hybrid at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | City Block Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Building Level (Took the explosion of multiple Banelings even without shielding) | At least City Block Class (It took an Ultralisk several rams to penetrate through Aszyri's Shields and even then, he took several more rams unshielded and only came out with mildly severe wounds), Likely Large Island Level (Psionic capability is directly linked to Shield Strength and is comparable to one's own attack power) | At least Multi-Continent Class (It is notable that his shields are several magnitudes higher than his AP as he now has Void Energies providing shielding along with his normal Khalai shielding) | At least Multi-Continent Class, Possibly Moon Class (Now that he's completely fused with the Khala and mastered the Void, his shieldings easily surpass his AP by many many times and allows him to take hits from opponents far superior in raw strength) Stamina: Superhuman | Godlike (Draws power from the Khala as energy) | Likely Godlike | Infinite (Energy provided by becoming one with the Khala allows limitless energy and stamina) Range: Extended Melee Range with Psionic Blades | Hundreds of Kilometers with Psionic Abilities, Significantly higher with Mind manipulation | Interplanetary with Army Summon | Interstellar Standard Equipment: Power Suit, Psi Blade | Archonic Power Suit, Bleeding Blade Intelligence: Genius (As a Zealot, he has trained to be extremely adept at combat) | Supergenius (Due to gaining the powers of two High Templar, his connection to the Khala has been strengthened to the point that he is able to call on the Knowledge of almost all past Protoss) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zealot:' As a Zealot, he has indeed gained many skills. **'Khala Connection:' Even without access to communications with the main Khala, Aszyri is still able to tap into the Nexus of the Khala in order to achieve Precognition and Hyperenhanced Awareness of his surroundings. ***'Mental Defense:' Due to the Khala being composed of an Entire Species' minds, Aszyri is able to become immune to almost all forms of Mind Attacks. This is because without directly attacking the Khala, the mind of a Protoss cannot be affected. **'Psionic Blades:' By focusing the Psionic Energy of the Mind into a blade, Aszyri is capable of creating a blade of pure power. This blade not only ignores traditional durability or density, but is shown to only be able to be blocked with other energy-based constructs; Easily slicing through Ultralisk Hide despite their defenses. *'Archonic Zealot:' **'Khala Mastery:' All aspects of the Khala previously given are enhanced to immensely higher levels with immense amounts of power. ***'Flight:' With the powers of a High Templar, he is able to achieve True Flight and fly faster than most Zerg. ***'Feedback:' An attack of Powerful Proportions. An attack exclusive to High Templars, this attack is able to "Reverb" or "Reverse" the Psionic Potential a being has in order to tear them apart from the inside. This attack completely ignores any form of resistance as it is merely causing the opponent's own energy to break itself apart rather than on any force from Aszyri. Due to Aszyri having the Psionic Capabilities of an Archon, he is able to utilize a much more powerful version than the regular; with Feedback killing even normal humans with little to no Psionic Potential and causing any Zerg just from their hivemind to explode in a shower of gore. This attack also subsequently completely wrecks one's mind as it too is torn apart. ***'Psionic Storm:' A literal "Fissure" of Psionic Energy. The Psionic Storm is an attack of epic proportions and is even more powerful due to Aszyri absorbing two High Templar into himself. It tears apart one's mind and uses the Khala to "Eat" it, permanently sealing the bits away. Physically, it tears through any material like it was tinfoil; tearing apart the enemy on the subatomic scale. ***'Psionic Charge:' By immersing himself into the Khala to achieve a state of quote "Absolute Calm", Aszyri is able to multiply his own strength several times over with ease. ***'Teleportation:' By "phasing" his existence to another area, Aszyri is able to teleport from location to location whenever he wants. He has shown no cooldown on this ability and seems to at least have Interplanetary range with this, but not Nigh-Galactic. *'Void Mastery:' **'Cloaking:' By using Void energy as a mask, he is capable of becoming invisible and completely undetectable via sight or any visual means such as heat or air movement. ***'Presence Erasure:' By furthering this ability with the Mastery of the Khala, he is capable of completely erasing his Presence to the point that he cannot be detected by even the best of Cosmic Awareness users; even temporarily disappearing from the Khala from other Protoss which is said to be impossible. Key: Aiur Zealot | Lone Survivor | Dark Templar | Last of the Khala Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages